


A Touch of Seduction

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus decides to get revenge on Sirius—by using his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by conversations with Alisanne this past week about how she'd gotten into this pair, and I couldn't resist using them for this prompt, which is a personal favorite kink of mine. I hope I did it justice. Thank you to Wolfish_cat for the beta job. <3

Remus wanted to get even with Sirius for what he'd done. Dumbledore's rest-of-the-year punishment wasn't enough. Nor was not speaking to him, because half the time Sirius filled the silence with his own chatter, acting as though Remus had responded anyway. Remus thought for days before he found a way.

Then he'd seen Sirius and Regulus fighting at lunch one afternoon, and that had given him an idea. He'd always avoided Sirius's younger brother before. He was a Black. And a Pureblood in every way Sirius did his best not to be. It shocked Remus to see him act upset when Sirius avoided him or when he snapped at him for continuing to badger him. How had Remus never noticed the two were so close, even if Sirius _was_ constantly pushing Regulus away?

He couldn't help but wonder what Sirius might do if someone were to hurt Regulus. How would he react? He knew he'd care. But would he do anything about it, or would he suffer, as Remus had been suffering since losing his one friend outside their little circle?

So Remus had decided he wanted to find out. He set out to befriend the younger boy, careful not to let Sirius notice. Not yet. He wanted to really get to Sirius, which meant waiting until things between Remus and Regulus were far more complex and much harder to simply break up before revealing their involvement. Otherwise, this little revenge would be over before it began.

It had been difficult at first, finding ways of getting the younger boy alone with none of their friends the wiser. Soon enough, though, the boy sought him out, wanting to hear more about his older brother. Remus felt twinges using the boy like this, but then he'd remember Sirius's unrepentant grin after returning from his first detention. This was worth it, if Sirius learnt his lesson.

Though seduction wasn't exactly something Remus usually did, he'd found Regulus shockingly easy to entrance once he dropped his guard. Truth be told, it wasn't hard to get close to the boy. The brothers might be alike in looks, but Regulus was everything Sirius was not: solemn where Sirius was silly, earnest where Sirius joked, and innocent…so much more innocent than Remus would have ever expected from a Slytherin.

Still, he'd managed. An almost-accidental kiss, followed by several snogging sessions, with Regulus more eager each time to try again. Soon, they were having late-night meetings in the Room of Requirement, touching and fondling each other, and then more; and eventually Remus forgot his original intent completely.

Which led them to this moment, Regulus in front of him on the bed, resting on his hands and knees, his arse pushed into the air, waiting for Remus to do whatever he wanted.

They'd only done this a handful of times so far, hurried and over too soon, and back to their dorms so they wouldn't be caught in the halls, but tonight, they'd found people to cover for them. Remus wasn't sure what excuse Regulus had given his friends, but Remus knew his friends assumed he was having a harder time this month leading up to the moon because of last month's mishap. It was fitting, in a way, to have Sirius's own prank used against him like this. He'd told them he would likely spend the night in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey, and then snuck off here after checking in with her in case his friends thought to look for him on the Map.

So for once he had all night to explore Regulus. To make him moan and squirm and beg... When he'd started all this, he'd never realized how much he'd come to enjoy it. Now…now he couldn't imagine letting this go.

Regulus whimpered, and Remus trailed a hand over his back. "I'm here… It's all right."

"Please, Remus…" He pushed into the other boy's hand. "I…need…"

Remus smiled. "I know. But tonight…I want to take the time to properly appreciate you…" He let his fingers slide lower, stroking over his arse, cupping each cheek and squeezing it. Regulus really was beautifully formed. Not gawky and scarred the way Remus was. His skin felt soft, the way he imagined a baby's might. "You deserve to be appreciated."

"But…" Before Regulus could finish his argument against Remus's plans, Remus had brushed the tip of his finger between Regulus's cheeks and across his entrance, pulling a loud moan from him instead. "Ohmygod…" He pushed back for more, and Remus grinned. This was going to be fun.

He whispered the slicking spell Sirius himself had taught him, smirking again as Regulus arched at the feeling. Settling between Regulus's legs, he pulled his cheeks apart and blew on his arsehole, watching as it twitched, then ran a finger over the slicked surface, loving the sounds Reg made as he did so.

For a few moments, Remus indulged himself, watching Regulus's reactions as he stroked over the straining muscle, only pushing in when Regulus finally begged him. "Please…!"

The sound he made as Remus pushed his finger inside went straight to Remus's cock, and he couldn't resist pulling the finger out and pushing in again so he could hear him moan like that again.

"Fuck, Remus! That…aaah…"

"Yeah…" Remus turned the finger inside him, trying to push deeper, watching Regulus's back arch once more. "Wish I could do this every time," he whispered. "Made for this…" He pulled the finger most of the way out then pressed in a second with it, humming and watching as Regulus's back arched again.

Remus couldn't help wondering if maybe he should have Regulus turn onto his back so he could lick him while he did this. However, before he could suggest it, the sight of his fingers stretching Regulus wider distracted him, and he pushed them deeper, watching the way the muscles in Regulus's arse twitched as he moved them.

Every so often, he pulled his fingers all the way out and watch as Regulus clenched to get them back, whining. Then he'd brush his thumb over the pinkened hole before pushing them inside once more.

Everything got very dream-like. Remus couldn't look away, often leaning in to kiss or lick at the globes of Regulus's arse, his eyes still focused on the way his fingers were disappearing inside him. He didn't want to stop. Not ever. But Regulus's cries were growing in desperation, and he knew he'd have to finish soon, or Regulus would come without him.

He definitely didn't want that.

With a sigh, Remus pulled his fingers free, unable to keep himself from giving Regulus's winking entrance a last swipe with the tips of his fingers, then sat up. Regulus groaned, pushing back. "OhgodRemus… _Please_!"

"Yes," Remus said softly, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. "Like this, or on your back?" Remus knew what he wanted, but he wanted to know what Regulus wanted.

After a moment, Regulus turned over onto his back, looking up at Remus. "Like this," he answered, his eyes nearly black with lust. "Please, Remus…"

"Yes," Remus answered, smiling. He leaned in to kiss him, stroking himself once before settling between Regulus's legs. He pulled them up as he kissed him again, swallowing his groan when he pushed into him.

Everything felt more intense than usual. Maybe because he'd had the time to enjoy what they were doing. Sex was always exciting and fun and good…but this felt right. Remus couldn't stop kissing him as he moved inside him, first slow, building up the lost excitement from the pause when they'd changed position, then faster, Regulus's moans egging him on, pushing him higher, faster, harder, until they were both groaning as they moved together.

The teasing had obviously been too much for Regulus, because before Remus knew it, the younger boy cried out under him, clenching around him as he came. Remus tried to hold on, but the sight and the feeling was too much, and soon, he too was coming, shuddering as he pulsed deep inside Regulus.

For a few minutes, the two lay there, gasping for breath, then Regulus moaned again, and Remus pulled away so he could stretch out next to him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to squash you."

Regulus turned to look at him, smiling. "Didn't. That…was incredible." He kissed Remus's cheek. "You can do that to me again any time."

Remus grinned, tugging him close. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Give me an hour or so to recover?"

Blushing, Regulus nodded, pressing against his side.

Remus could tell this was going to be a very interesting night.


End file.
